Just two socially awkward people
by littlehanyan
Summary: Socially awkward librarian Rei befriends equally socially awkward high school student Nobara. However, their whole relationship changes when he finds a note with her phone number in one of the books she had returned.


Her name was Nobara Ibaragi.

They had met about half a year ago when she'd come to make a library card at the beginning of the school year. She was a lovely girl, very beautiful and kind. She looked quite shy but she always tried her best to talk to him when she was taking or returning books. At first Rei was taken aback. Noone ever tried to talk to him. All of the students tried to do their work fast, saying as little words as possible. And not many students came to the library anyway. He was used to it though, even in school he had never been liked. He was socially awkward, that's why he had chosen a job as a librarian- you didn't have to interact with people that often. And he supposed that his long black bangs, that even covered his eyes, scared people.

But for some reason she talked to him and it was the most wonderful thing in the world. At first their conversations were rather awkward but that was to be expected when two shy people talked to each other. With time they became more relaxed and now he just couldn't wait until she came to visit him. When she wasn't looking for books for school and was only reading for pleasure, he would recommend her some of his favourites to see what she would think. And then sometimes she would stay after school and they would talk and talk.

He was pretty sure that in just an afternoon with Nobara he'd said more words than he had said in his whole life before meeting her. He knew he liked her. Even loved her. But she had her whole life ahead of her and deserved so much more than an introverted librarian who was more than ten years older than her.

But for some reason now he had her phone number.

_You can call me if you want._

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Lo__… Nobara_

And he had no idea what to do with it. He wanted to call her, of course he did. But that would mean breaking his number one rule which was to stay only as her friend. He supposed that it would be easier if he just threw away the note but he just couldn't. But maybe ignoring her was an awful thing. He could hurt her this way and that was the last thing he wanted to do. This was so confusing.

Rei picked up his cell phone and phoned the one person who would always help him.

''Hello, sensei.'' He mumbled.

''Hi, Rei. Why do you sound so miserable? Did something happen?''

Izumi Yukihara was his teacher from high school. He was pretty much the only person who had ever paid attention to him and he was still there for him even though he had already graduated. He was also the father of Nobara's best friend. The world sure was small.

''I need some love advice.''

He heard the man laugh. ''I never thought this day will come. Who is the lucky lady?''

''ItisNobaraIbaragi.''

''Now could you repeat this a bit slower because I couldn't understand a thing.''

''Umm… it's umm… Nobara Ibaragi…'' That was so embarrassing. He literally wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

''Nobara-chan?''

''Yes. I know I shouldn't have fallen for her. I'm so much older and so not for her. She deserves so much better so I was happy just being her friend. However, she gave me her phone number, which means she wants us to be more than just friends, and I just don't know what to do.''

He knew he was rambling but once he started talking he couldn't shut up. He had to let it all out.

''If she likes you, I don't see what the problem is.''

''But-''

''I've also been in this situation, actually for me it was worse because Yuka was my student. I know you are afraid but you have to take this step in order to be happy. And you deserve a happy ending, Rei. So what are you going to do now?''

''I'm going to call Nobara.''

''That's my boy.''

* * *

''What should I do when he calls?''

Her best friend smiled and handed the phone to her. ''You will just pick up and talk to him.''

''But I'm scared. What if he does not like me like like that?''

''There is no way that could happen. Remember that time I came to the library with you? Well, from the way he looked at you it was obvious he was head over heels. You're worrying over nothing.''

''Since when are you a love expert? You needed three months to realize you liked Natsume-kun and two more to realize he liked you back. And even now you two still fight at least five times a day.''

''Hey!'' Mikan threw a pillow which Nobara dodged. ''You could say I'm better at realizing other people's feelings than my own.''

''That's ridiculous.'' Nobara chuckled. ''You're right though. I shouldn't worry so much.''

Suddenly Nobara's phone rang and she jumped. Then she took a deep breath and picked up.

''H-Hello.''

''Hello, Nobara. It's Rei.''

Her heart started beating faster. ''Oh, Rei. I wasn't sure you'd call. I'm happy that you did.''

''Nobara, I… I need to ask you something…''

''Yes?''

''Doyouwanttogotothecinemawithme? Ugh, I meant… Do you want to… umm go to the cinema with me?''

It was as if her breath stopped. ''Of course.'' Nobara managed to say.

She heard him sigh in relief. ''Is tomorrow evening okay with you? We can go after I finish work. Just so you know, I've never dated anyone so I'll be terrible with that dating thing.''

Nobara burst into giggles. He was too cute. ''It's fine. I'm the same after all.''

''I need to hang up.''

''See you tomorrow.''

''Oh, and Nobara.''

''Hmm?''

''I… I love you.''

She blushed all the way to her ears. ''I love you, too.''

It was going to be fine.

* * *

**This was written for the first round of the ga-party's writing challenge. The prompt was "found their phone number in a library book AU". I feel like this isn't exactly what I was supposed to write but I really like the way it turned out. I also really like this AU so maybe I'll write a sequel.**


End file.
